The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with intense salmon flower color, in combination with medium-green foliage, and well-branched plant habit.
xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1992.
The female parent was a hybrid seedling, no. 1943a (unpatented), having intense salmon, semi-double flowers and medium-green foliage with strong zonation. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99 was the hybrid seedling no. 1216-3 (unpatented), characterized by uniform salmon colored, single-type flowers, light to medium-green foliage with strong zonation, and vigorous growth.
xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1993 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1993 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1995 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Salmon-pink, semi-double flowers;
2. Large, round flowers, and wide, somewhat flattened semi-spherically shaped umbel;
3. Medium-green, relatively large leaves with strong zonation;
4. Moderately vigorous growth, and medium to tall, bushy plant habit; and
5. Early to medium spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in compariosn to xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99 is the variety xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. Ser. No. 09/632,245.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisorangexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99 has a slightly more pink, less orange general flower color, lighter margins of petals, larger flowers and umbels, wider leaves, and somewhat taller plant habit.
In comparison to the female seed parent, xe2x80x98Fissalmxe2x80x99 has larger umbels, more vigorous growth habit, and fewer inner petals.